The present invention relates generally to the art of food manufacturing, and more particularly relates to machines for manufacturing starch molded products also commonly known as mogul machines.
Mogul machines have been used for many years in the manufacture of starch molded products such as pectin, gelantine, agar, agar-based jellies, gummies, liquorice, fondant, cream, marshmallow foam, and other similar materials. Many of these products are commonly referred to as candy. Mogul machines may also be used for depositing liqueur.
The typical process for making these forms of candy or other starch molded products include dumping starch into trays, stamping cavities in the starch, pumping a liquefied candy mixture into the cavities, curing of the candy to allow it to sufficiently harden (e.g. drying), and then separating the candy from the starch. While the above process results in high volume production of candy, it has drawbacks. One problem that has existed for years since the existence of mogul machines is that a large amount of starch is lost when the cavities are stamped into the tray full of starch, particularly during subsequent movement of the tray and vibrations which can cause starch to spill over the top wall of the tray. This can translate into a loss thousands of dollars of year for candy manufacturers.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to reduce the starch loss in mogul machines due to the stamping of cavities into the starch.
In that regard it is an further objective to reduce starch loss while maintaining speed and quality of starch molded products for economic feasibility.
In accordance with these and other objectives, the present invention is directed toward a method of reducing starch loss by lowering the level of starch below the tray edge. According to the method, the tray is first filled with starch. The tray has a horizontally extending base and a vertically extending peripheral border wall containing starch in the tray. The border wall has a top edge. The starch is then leveled in the tray to a level below the top edge. Then, a plurality of cavities a formed into the starch which are then filled with liquefied starch molded mixture (e.g. liquefied candy). The liquefied starch molded mixture is then cured (e.g. dried) to form the starch molded products such as candy. The starch molded products are then separated from the starch.
The present invention is also direct toward a mogul machine for manufacturing a plurality of starch molded products. The mogul machine uses a plurality of trays that hold starch. Each tray has a horizontally extending base and a vertically extending peripheral border wall containing starch in the tray. A conveyor mechanism conveys the trays with the top edge of the tray situated at a first vertical height. A starch depositor disposed along the conveyor mechanism deposits starch into the trays. A starch leveler (comprising at least one resilient member with a bottom leveling edge) levels the starch to a second vertical height below the first vertical height. The resilient member is sufficiently resilient to deflect past the top edge of the tray without damage to the tray or the resilient member. A recycling hopper is disposed underneath the starch leveler to catch starch removed by the starch leveler. After leveling of starch, the trays pass through a stamping station where a stamping plate stamps cavities into starch in the tray. The trays then pass through a pumping station that pumps liquefied starch molded product into cavities.
The present invention also directed toward an apparatus for reducing starch loss in a mogul machine that can be used on an existing mogul machine as a retrofit or used in a new mogul machine. The apparatus comprises a pair of mounts for mounting to the mogul machine. The mounts are mounted to the mogul machine in spaced apart relation a distance greater than a width of the conveyor mechanism but less than an overall width of the mogul machine. A pair of support posts project vertically from the mounts such that the posts extend vertically above the conveyor mechanism when the mounts are mounted to the mogul machine. A cross support extends horizontally between the posts and is supported by the posts. An elongate blade is mounted to the cross support and extends vertically downwardly from the cross support. An elongate brush is also mounted to the cross support and extends vertically downwardly from the cross support in spaced relation to the elongate blade.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.